The Twist
by selena.cedillo.5
Summary: Rachel loses her baby because of quinn but quinn is is pregnant by the one i only Puck Puckerman the twist is who does he really want to be with The story is better then the summary
1. The twist

This is my first fanfiction so tell me how i did and if i should do more RR please thank you i hope you enjoy :)

Rachel Pov

I woke up in the morning feeling empty I guess that how you are supposed to feel after losing your baby. I did my daily work out and look in the mirror look and my stomach I was supposed to be 2 months today but I lost my baby for too much stress and being bullied by the one and only Quinn Fabray. The Father was Puck well he end up getting Quinn pregnant to but he says he doesn't like her yeah right what's not to like about the Head Cheerleader. But I doesn't matter who Puck wants to be with I have my 4 best friends Kurt Tina Mercedes and Sam I know it's weird but Sam and me began being friends when he found out Quinn was Pregnant (A.N Quinn was dating Sam not Finn when she got Pregnant Finn is dating Santana)

Beep Beep what the hell I walk to the window and see Tina Kurt and Mercedes they all wave

"What are you guys doing here" Rachel said

"Where here to pick you up white girl what does it look like where doing" Mercedes said

"Yeah so get your fine diva ass down here before I go and see what you are wearing today" Kurt said

"Okay okay I will be right down" Rachel Said

I grab my back pack and ran out.

*end of Rachel's POV*

Gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

Pucks POV

Today is going to be hard Rachel is supposed to be 2 month pregnant yupp I knock up crazy freakin berry and Quinn. Quinn is 1 month pregnant I know what everyone is thinking ohh Puck finally gets to be with Quinn but what happen with her was a mistake she drugged me to get her pregnant to get even with Sam because he started being friends with Rach. Yupp Quinn is freakin crazy. But I would rather be with Rachel yupp I found out Rachel was the one when she told me she was pregnant. But then Quinn told me I she was pregnant

*Flash Back*

Me and Rach were talking about our baby when Quinn walking in and saw us she walked up to us and started crying she said

"Puck I am pregnant" She was crying so hard. Then I turned and saw Rach stop in her tracks and then she started to cry and said

"You were using me weren't you!" Then she turned and ran away I was going to go run after her but then Quinn grabbed me and said

"Now that Man hands is out of the way what are we going to do with OUR baby" Then she smiled and I knew that this was what she wanted.

"You are sick in the fuckin head Fabray who drugs a person then takes advantage of them that is just sick" I shout then I run away.

*End of Flash back*

Man today was going to be hard.

*End of Pucks Pov*


	2. The song

Rachel's POV

When we got to school we were greeted by the same reactions ughh when are they going to die in a hole. Santana and Finn Making out and Quinn and Puck fighting. And Puck wishing I looked at him and Quinn saying don't you wants me and my baby. Puck saying no then I saw Sam I have a secret crush on him but I think it's cause I want to get Puck jealous but I just shake it off and run to him

"Hi Sammy How are you doing" I said and hug him I can fill Quinn and Pucks eyes on use but I don't care

"Hi Rachy I am fine sorry I didn't go with the gang to go get you but I had football practice but surprise!" Sam said excitedly he hugs back

"Hahha thank you Sammy" I said then kissed his cheek

"We better go to class" I said touching my stomach he grabbed my hand and I said

"I am here for you Rachy you are not alone" Sam said

That was enough to throw off Puck and Quinn

"Get your hands of my Girl Evans" Puck said furiously

"Yeah man hands Puck wouldn't Take you and your baby he made you have an abortion so he wouldn't be known as crazy Berry's baby Daddy and more known as Quinn Fabrays Baby daddy" Quinn Said with that same smirk on her face

"SHUT THE HELL UP PREGGERS YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT RACHELS LIFE SO BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU" Mercedes say's having hearing everything

Quinn walks away with her hbic look and then looks back for Puck but he had me up against the locker trying to get me to talk to me she turned around and grabbed him and slapped me after

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" I said yelled

"That was putting you back in your place" Quinn said before walking away.

Pucks POV

After all the drama I caught up with Kurt Tina Sam and Cedes

"Hey Guys can I ask for a favor" I said

"Why would we do that Puckerman" Sam said

"Yeah White boy why should we help you?" Mercedes ask

"Yeah" Tina and Kurt said at the same time

"I need you guys to help me sing a song for Rachel it's called Just the way you are by Billy Joel" I said with hopefully eyes

"White boy you are lucky I love that song" Mercedes said with a smile

"Yeah I just want Rachel to be happy and I know you make her happy" Sam said with a smile too

"And we want her to be happy too" Kurt and Tina said with a smile

"So Puck you got a deal" they all said with a smile I fist bump they air

"Thanks guys I'll see you guys later" I said with a smile

*End of Pucks POV*


	3. The drama Quinn crazy part 1

Rachel's POV

Sam Mercedes Kurt and Tina have been acting weird ever since Lunch. I think its cause they know I am supposed to be 2 months today so I am just going to let it go.

"Hey guys" I said walking in the choir room

"Hi Rachel" They all say then go back to talking to each other feeling left out I ask

"What are you guys talking about?" They all look up and say nothing and then go back to what they were talking about so I just shrugged and went to the piano and started waiting for everyone else. Frist came in was Finn and Santana Then Brittany and Artie (A.N Artie and Brittany are dating and Tina and Mike Mercedes and Matt he never left Kurt and Blaine and Rachel and Puck are soon to be together or maybe not haha)

Then Mike and Matt and they greeted their girlfriends and then Blaine and finally Quinn and Puck with Mr. Schue behind them. He claps his hands

"Hi everyone who has something for today?" He asked Puck raises his hand

"I have something Mr. Schue" Puck says

OH Great this is going to go well I think.

*End of Rachel's POV*

Pucks POV

I walk to the front of everyone and look at Mercedes Sam Kurt and Tina. They walk down and grabbed a stool

"This is for a special someone I hope she knows who she is" I say to everyone I look at Rachel and she hap hopeful eyes then Quinn who had full lust I shudder and nod to the band then the music started

Kurt:

Don't go changing, to try and please me

You never let me down before

Hmm, hmm, hmm

Puck:

Don't imagine you're too familiar

And I don't see you anymore

Mercedes:

I would not leave you in times of trouble, no

We never could have come this far, ooo

Puck and Mercedes:

I took the good times, I'll take the bad times

I'll take you just the way you are

Sam:

I don't want clever conversation

I never want to work that hard

Hmm, hmm, hmm

Kurt and Sam:

I just want someone that I can talk to

Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam:

I want you just the way you are

Tina:

I need to know that you will always be

The same old someone that I knew

Sam and Tina:

Oh what will it take 'till you believe in me

The way that I believe in you

Puck and Kurt:

I said I love you

Puck:

That's forever (Kurt: Forever)

Puck and Kurt:

And this I promise from the heart

Hmm, hmm, hmm

Mercedes and Sam:

I couldn't love you any better

Puck, Kurt, Sam, and Tina:

I love you just the way you are

Mercedes:

I love you just the way

I love you just the way

Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Tina:

I love you just the way you are

Halfway threw the song Rachel was silently crying then Quinn came and said

"I love you guys too" but they we all were looking at Rachel

"Umm hello guys were are you guys looking" Then she turned and saw Mike and Matt trying to calmed down a sobbing Rachel

"Shut up man hands it not like the song was for you anyway" Quinn said

"Actually Quinn it was for Rachel" I said then walked towards Rachel and said

"Rachel I love you so much I was not using you when Quinn got pregnant she drugged me and took advantage of me I would never Hurt you like that in fact I found out I was in love with you ever since you told me you were pregnant but then you lost it and I wanted to be there for you but Quinn always threaten to hurt me when I tried Please Rachel I love you so much please forgive me" I said looking at her hopeful and everyone else where glaring at her.

"Yes I will forgive you and I love you too so much" Rachel said then Quinn started screaming threating to hurt everyone if they didn't stop feeling sorry for Rachel

"Loca stop acting so freakin crazy" Santana said but then Quinn did something nobody expected she grabbed Brittany and started hurting her.

*End of Pucks POV*

nd


	4. The drama part 2

Nobody's POV

Brittany was crying and everyone got so scared but Mr. Schue wasn't there he left after the song.

"LET GO OFF HER FABRAY BEFORE YOU SOMETHING YOU REGRET" Santana yelled with furious eyes.

"Let go of Brittany you don't want to hurt her you want me remember" Rachel said and everyone turned and look at her.

"WHAT THE HELL RACHEL" Kurt Mercedes and Tina yelled and ran to her

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING NEXT TO HER" Puck and Sam Yelled

"Santana do something" Artie said she turned and looked at him and screamed

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WHEELS I DON'T HAVE A PHONE OR ANYTHING ON ME WHY DON'T YOU HELP **YOUR GIRLFRIEND"** Artie just looked away like nothing happened

"You know what you're what Rachel it is you that I want to hurt so come here" Quinn said but Puck stood in front of her and Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Tina but Rachel walked around them and said let go of Britt first and she pointed at Santana and told her to come forward and then they switch

Rachel was were Brittany was and Brittany was in San's arms

"OMFG Britt don't scare me like that again" Santana said and then kissed Brittany right in front of their bfs

"That is it I knew something was going on between you to god Brittany you are so fuckin stupid to think Satin will ever love you" Artie yelled angrily Santana stood up then walked over there and slapped him really hard and said

"Don't you ever call Brittany stupid and if I could I would break your legs myself" Santana spatted at him when this was happening Quinn was hurting Rachel then Rachel did something unexpecting she got out a spray and spared Quinn with pepper spray making Quinn fall and she started kicking her and hitting her till San got her off then San spitted on her and said

"Stay the fuck away from use" Santana yelled and puck ran to Rachel and said

"Omg babe are you okay" But Rachel was out dead Puck yelled for help.


	5. The Hospital

Rachel's POV

All I heard was everyone yelling and Noah in front of then I heard Mercedes yell diva and run over to me to and then Puck grab me and ran me to the car saying everything is going to be okay.

*A few hours later*

I wake and see Puck looking at

"Omfg baby don't ever scare me again" Puck said will his voice shaking

"Okay baby I won't but want happen?" I asked

"Quinn kind of went cra cra" Puck said

"OH okay is she okay" I asked

"Rachel she tried to hurt you" Puck said looking at her then he said

"And Brittany she tried to hurt you and Brittany and she lost the baby" Puck said and I looked shocked

"Omg seriously" I said knowing how It felt

Then I went on think what would happen if I didn't lose my baby


	6. Friendship and Love

This is the last chapter I want to thank all the people who actually like the story and hope you enjoy it and for the rest don't read if you don't have anything nice to say

Rachel's Pov

I felt a little better now that I got sleep. But I couldn't help but wonder what happened with Quinn. I don't think she would want to hurt but I just don't know what happened I guess I'll find out. (AN: Rachel is out of the hospital and in school)

*No one's POV*

Rachel walked into the choir room and everyone looked at her Puck got up and gave her a kissed and the Brittany ran up and hugged

"I missed you Rachel how are feeling" Brittany ask

"I'm good Britt How are you." Rachel said

"I'm good Lord Tubbington said you would be okay and that you and Quinn would be friends forever" Brittany said then Kissed her check ran back to Santana

Rachel's Pov

Santana nodded her head and I saw something I would have never guessed Artie and Quinn. Quinn on Arties lap she saw me and walked up to me and said

"Rachel I am so sorry for hurting you I guess I was jealous that Sam paid more attention to you but I got Artie and he help me see what I did was wrong for you and Britt and I am truly sorry I hope you forgive me." I look at Quinn and saw that she meant what she said I hugged her and said

"Of course I forgive you and Sam was just a friend and I would really like if we could be friends" Letting go of her then walking back to Noah while she went to Artie

"I know it was just they way he looked at you and it doesn't matter now i have Artie. And I would really love to be friends with you Rachel" Quinn said I smiled

"Well how is everyone" I said looking at them and they let out a breath I laughed and they got up and hugged my

"We missed you Rachel" They all said


End file.
